Transformers Humanized
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: a story of what would happen if the Autobots and Decepticons were turned into humans with some of mine, and a some of my friends OC's. IronhidexOC, StarscreamxOC, WheeljackxOC
1. Human?

Chapter 1:

Human?

"This is Phoenix to megatron! I have found Autobots coming, I repeat, Autobots are coming!"

"Good," Megatron said, chuckling to himself.

"Should I fire, My Lord?"

"No! I have a better idea for our little friends."

Mist listened to the conversation that was going on. It was a trap! Megatron had contacted Optimus and said that he'd like to talk with him, and bring all the Autobots. _What will I do?_ She thought.

She couldn't call Optimus, Soundwave would hear her. Mist looked, as she saw a bush move. Reaching to pick up her gun, Ironhide showed up. _What is he doing here?_ Mist lowered her hand to let him know to get low. Ironhide, seeing the Decepticons, got low and crawled over to mist. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I told Optimus that you needed someone."

"Wasn't sideswipe supposed to be here?"

"Long story."

They sat and listened to Megatron yelling at Starscream. "So it's a trap?" Ironhide asked.

"Yep."

"What and when will you tell Optimus?"

They ducked as the red Con, Knockout walked by. Knockout looked, as he walked by. When he walked by, Mist and Ironhide looked back up. "For now," she said, "I don't know."

They listened as Megatrons COM link went off. "Lord Megatron," they heard, "Autobots coming now!"

"Good," Megatron said, "excellent Skywarp."

Ironhide looked at Mist. "Better do it now," he said.

Two hands grabbed them. "Well, well, well, look what showed up!" Knockout said.

"Let go of me, Rust!" Mist yelled, trying to get free from him.

"Ahh," Megatron said, "So you two have been spying on us?" He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face.

Mist looked away. Breakdown chuckled. "May I terminate?" He said. Holding Ironhides wrists.

"No! Once we take care of the Autobots, then you may, Breakdown."

"And what about, this one, Lord Megatron?"

"Do what you please, Knockout. Just be shear she's not here when the Autobots are here."

They heard driving. "Ah, yes, their here," Megatron chuckled.

"No!" Mist yelled, as Knockout dragged her to the ship, "Optimus!"

Knockout covered her mouth. "Shut up!" he said fiercely.

He shoved her, towards one of the vehicons that was holding energon cuffs. She fell, and looked at knockout, as the vehicon putted the cuffs on. Knockout smiled. "Be shear that they don't escape!" he said to a vehicon.

Knockout and Breakdown transformed and drove off. Mist struggled as Ironhide sat next to her, trying to calm her. "Forget it, Mist. Its over."

"Not on my watch!" she said.

She looked around and found a huge rock. She smirked. "I don't like that, Mist," Ironhide said.

"Oh, look!" Mist yelled at the Vehicons, "We're found! Jetfire is here, and so is my sister, along with Wheeljack!"

The vehicons looked around the place, as two fired at the sky. Mist ran over to a rock, and threw herself on it, till the cuffs broke. The vehicons looked at her. And started to fire. Mist dodged them, and started charging at the vehicons. She ran over to Ironhide. And broke the cuffs on him. "You should go, I'll stay to fight the Cons. You just let Optimus know what Megatron is doing."

"No, Ironhide, we're in this together!"

Ironhide brushed his lips over hers, as more vehicons came. He looked at the ship. Then looked back at Mist. "Go!"

Mist ran, as Ironhide chased the vehicons. "Optimus!" she yelled, "It's a trap! Don't listen to Megatron!"

BOOM!

"Sierra! We're going to be late for school!" Jane yelled.

"Almost ready!"

Mean while:

Ironhide woke up, with a spliting pain on his head. He sat up, and felt were the pain was, when he realized something, something wet was on his head, and that there was something wavy there. He pulled his hand away, and looked at his hand, it was red. Then he saw that his hand looked different. He looked at his other hand, and saw that it looked the same way that the other hand did. _Am I, Human?_ He thought.

"You ok?"

He looked next to him, and saw a girl. Silver hair, with some of the strands different colors, and she had bangs that were multi colored, and covered one of her eyes; her eyes were light blue; and she wore blue jeans, a white shirt, with a silvery blue vest.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Mist, I think. I can't remember much, last thing I remember is me hiding from my enemies, with a friend if mine."

"Mist? Mist it's me, Ironhide."

"What happened to you?" she asked, "You look younger."

"I don't know, but my head hurts."

"Here, let me help you."

There was yelling in another room. And a girl walked into the room. She screamed. Another ran in. "What, what?" she asked.

"There are two people in our garage."

"I still don't get it, why you two were in our garage," Jane said, after Ironhide explained it to sierra and her twin sister, Jane.

"There was an explosion at a certain place, and after that, we don't remember anything," Ironhide explained

"Uh-hu," Sierra said, getting in Mist face.

Jane pulled her away. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. But what about these guys?"

"They'll be ok, just as long as they don't do anything. Now let's go!"

8 hours later…

Jane walked into the room, as she heard noises. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Sierra listened as she heard them too. "Yeah."

"Let go see what it is."

Jane walked into the room, to see Ironhide and Mist kissing. "Ok, that's enough," she said, as she parted them, "this isn't your house ya' know."

"Is this what you meant by, as long as they don't do anything?" Sierra asked, pointing to Ironhides face, which was covered with lip stick.

"Yes, I-"

There was a bang at the door. "Mail?" Jane asked.

"Maybe, but I have a feal-. Holy Freak!"

Jane looked to see a man with silver hair, red eyes, and was wearing jeans, a grey shirt, and a jacket; stuck to the screen door. "Why the face, man!" she yelled.

Sierra opened the door, but a breeze caught it, and sent the door crashing to the wall. The man squeaked in pain, as there was a bang from it. "Ouch," Sierra said.

The door bounced, and he stuck to the wall. He moaned, and fell into one of the rose bushes. He screamed, as Ironhide ran to see what was going on. "Starscream?" he asked.

Starscream looked at them. "Why is it, that when I come to a certain place, an Autobot is always around!" he said, brushing off the thorns from his face.

"Would you like to come in, we could help you with the thorns," Sierra said.

Mist elbowed her. "Are you crazy?" she hissed, "This guy is our worse enmonie. You won't believe the damage he's done!"

"Well maybe he changed, I've heard that most enemies change the moment they figure out their weak," explained Jane.

"And where did you get that?" Mist asked.

"X-Men," Jane said, squeakily.

"Let go of me!" Starscream yelled.

Mist and Jane looked back to the rose bush, to see Sierra trying to get him out of the rose bush. "If you don't get out, if my mum comes to visit again, she'll kill us!" she said.

Starscream tripped over a root, and fell face first on the sidewalk. "Ouch!" Jane and Mist said together.

Sierra helped him up. "Ok, now we really need to have to get you inside," she said.

"Sierra! Let him go!" Jane yelled.

Sierra looked at Jane. "This is some day," she said.

Starscream got up and glared at Sierra. His nose bleeding heavily. "Why don't you go inside?" she said, chuckling shyly.


	2. Pain

Chapter 2:

Pain

"Ow, ow, ow," a girl said, "ouch!"

She shot up, then looked around. She rubbed her bottom. "Starscream," she said, "What did you do this time?"

"Ouch!" Starscream yelled.

Sierra looked at him. "Sorry," she said.

Mist sat next to Jane, and Mist giggled. Jane looked at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh just thinking how Phoenix is reacting right now," Mist said.

"Who's Phoenix?"

"Starscreams sparkmate."

"What's a sparkmate?"

"On Cybertron, our home planet, I'll tell you about it later, we have sparkmates. It's when two cybertronians have a combined spark."

"What's a spark?"

"Oh my gosh! Do you need to ask so many questions?" Mist asked.

"Well, what do you expect? Me and Sierra just figured out that there are actually aliens living on another planet!"

"What?" Sierra asked looking up from taking care of what happened to Starscream.

"She's always like that," Jane said.

"Uh hu."

"Yeah," Jane said.

"Hey, what's this?" Ironhide called from the kitchen holding up a bottle.

"My Mountain Dew!" Sierra yelled, she ran to him, and attacked him.

Mist flinched. "What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"You sister is biting him," She said.

"How do you know?"

"This is what happens with sparkmates, we can since each other's pain."

She flinched again. "Ouch!"

"Oh gosh, um," Jane said, she started to yell. "Sierra, he didn't even know it was yours, and doesn't even know what Mountain Dew is!"

Sierra got up, and spat. "What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"She pulled my strings with her mouth! And it hurt a lot!" Ironhide yelled holding his head, while rolling on the floor.

"Uh, Ironhide," Jane said, "It called hair."

"What ever!" he said, "It still hurts!"

He screamed as Sierra kicked him. "Ok, sierra, have you had mountain Dew today?" Jane asked running to her.

Sierra hissed. "Take that as a no," Jane said, "Go drink it now, before you kill some one!"

"Yay!" she yelled, clapping her hands together.

She ran to the fridge, tripped over Ironhide, who yelped. And chugged down a bottle of Dew.

Mist stared at her in shock. "Why is it that you said, 'kill'?" she asked.

"She loves Mountain Dew," Jane said, "She loves it so much, if she doesn't have it every day, better watch out."

Sierra hissed. "Yeah, one time the doctor told her to take a diet, and a break from Dew once," Jane continued, "She went on the diet for two weeks, has never had another boyfriend again."

"Why?" Mist asked.

"Almost killed him, and he was so nice. In till she got so angry, she almost killed him."

"Uh."

"No worry, Mist, she wont kill."

"Oh, thank gosh!"

"Only if we're out of Mountain Dew."

"UH."

"No worry, I by More every week."

"Why do you by more?"

"We drink it together."

"MY Mountain Dew!"

Sierra jumped on her. Jane yelped. "My Mountain Dew!" Sierra yelled again.

"DMD! Drink more Dew!" Jane yelled.

Sierra jumped off her like a jumping board and landed on Ironhide. He yelped. Sierra walked back into the room chugging down another bottle of Dew. "Now I see what you mean," Mist said.

A girl showed up in front of the house. She looked through one of the opened windows, and went to grab something, when she stopped. "Hey Scream!" she heard, "Give us the magic word!"

"What?" someone with a crackly voice.

"No, no, no ,no, no," she heard as she walked towards the back. "It's ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang," the person said slowly.

"All right!" another yelled.

"I didn't mean it literally!" the person yelled.

The girl looked over the fence. A guy throwing a disc to two girl. Then there was a girl and a guy swinging on a chair together.

One of the guys had silver hair, the other had pitched black hair and had a bandage rapped around his head. She watches as the guy turned to look at where she was. He got hit by the disc. "Star!" one of the girls said, "Are you ok?"

"Ow, ow, ow," the girl said holding her head.

"I think so," the guy said as one of the girls helped him up.

"Wait, one of those girls called him Scream, and the other called him Star." The girl said to her self, "Screamstar? No, that cant be right."

She looked at the guy. "If I felt his pain, then that can only mean one thing. Starscream!"

The guy tuned around as the girl attacked him. "What the?" both of the girls said together.

The guy looked at them, then looked back at the girl. "Phoenix! Get off!"

She imedelently she got off, and blushed. The guy got up. "this is Phoenix, the girl that Mist was talking about earlier," he said.

He turned and looked at Phoenix. "This is Sierra and Jane I think you'd like them," he said.

"Wicked hair!" Jane and Sierra said together, "Jinks you owe me a soda. Double jinks, triple jinks!"

Phoenix picked a strand of her hair, and looked at it, she could see of what they meant. Her hair was cool. A red filled most of it, but at the bottom, the red was darker, and the rest of the bottom was blue. Anger started to fill her, these girls had been with Starscream, and they were starting to get annoying! Jane paused and looked at her. "She's starting to scare me," she said with a squeak.

Sierra looked. Her eyes got big. "Whoa cool! Cat eyes turning a different color, awesome!"

Starscream put a hand on Phoenix shoulder. "They were just helping me," he said.

One of the people who were on the swing ran over, she leaned over to Jane. "Just be warned," she whispered, "Phoenix is someone you do not want to get caught by."

Ever since Phoenix had found Starscream, she couldn't leave him alone. Something started to dangle from the ceiling, Phoenix jumped in Starscreams arms, screaming. Jane ran in the room. "It's just a spider," she said, squishing it on the two notebooks she was holding.

Phoenix got down. And looked at the thread that was still there. "I'll take care of that," Jane said.

She grabbed a duster that was next to one of the chairs. She looked at where the string was. But by the time she looked it was gone. Jane looked up. "Must of felled," she said.

Phoenix started to calm down after a while. She walked up to Ironhide. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Ironhide."

"DO you have buns of steal?"

"Maybe."

She got low, and was about to pinch his bottom. "Don't you dare!" he yelled.

She looked down. "Aww," she said.

She lifted up one of her hands and whacked him in the but. He yelled. He ran by Sierra and Jane, who were drinking Dew. He ran outside. Sierra sniffed the air. "Do you smell burning?" she asked.

They looked outside to see Ironhide running around in circles, with his bottom on fire. They watched as he jumped in the pool. He climed out and walled by them. Phoenix poked her head out of the door. "Yep!" she said.

Sierra started to giggle. Jane looked at her. "What's so funny?" she mouthed.

Sierra pointed at Ironhides bottom. Jane looked. And giggled. On his underwear, it had red symbols on it and on the back it said: "I 3 Decepticons".

Ironhide walked away, grumbling. "What's going on?" Mist called from a window, "one moment I'm sitting here, the next ting you now, it feels like my aft is on fire!"

"hey Mist!" Phoenix called, "since when is it that your boyfriend likes Decepticons?"

"He is not my Boyfriend, and what do you mean he likes Decepticons?"

"His underwear says it!" yelled Sierra.

Ironhide glared at her as he walked by. "Really?" Jane whispered to sierra, "make a bulky dude like him angry?"

"Not my fault."

"What the heck!" Mist yelled.

Jane and Sierra walked in the kitchen to see Mist blushing hard, then turn to Phoenix. "Why use your power more?" she asked.

Jane looked at Sierra to see she was as confused as she was. "eh?"

Mist looked at them. "Ever heard of the Fire Dancer?" she asked.

"Yeah, it can survive through fire!" Sierra said.

"Well Phoenix is a Fire Dancer, and you do not want to mess with her."


	3. Phoenix Story

"Why do you want us to not mess with her?" Jane asked.  
"For one thing she has anger problems," Mist said, "another thing about her is to not do anything to Starscream, she kills."  
"Even if your just talking to him?" Sierra asked.  
"Even if your just talking to him."

Jane watched Phoenix bake. "You shear you don't need help?" Jane asked after Phoenix dropped some food.  
She sniffed the air to smell burning she looked at the pan to see it was on fire, then it disappeared. Sierra ran in. "What's on fire?" she yelled.  
Jane looked at her. "Well I think the pan was on fire for a few seconds, then it vanished," she said.  
Mist walked in. "You saw fire?" she asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"It's one of Phoenix's powers, she can control fire, which means she can not get burned like humans do, or in cybertron words; melt."  
"Is that why Ironhides aft was on fire?" Sierra asked.  
"Yep."

Sierra walked by Starscream. "I heard your girlfriend likes fires," she said.  
"How and where do you know that?"  
"One: I know she's your girlfriend because she looks at you like a love dove, and I saw you two kissing; two: Mist told me that she likes fires, and catches stuff on fire, like Ironhides aft!"  
He laughed. "That face was pathetic!" he said.  
Sierra looked at him. "Mist also told me that she has problems, like anger problems."  
"Yeah, you dont want to be near her when she's angry!"

"How can she sleep through this?" Jane asked.  
They were watching a scary movie Sierra picked out. "Ow!" Ironhide said, "I think I wont feel my arm any more!"  
Jane let go of his arm. "Oops, sorry," she said.  
He cringed. "Yep, I cant feel my arm any more."  
Jane wrapped her arms around him. "Why is it me?" he asked.  
Phoenix sat up and screamed, as the screen screamed. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jane yelled.  
Starscream looked at Phoenix. "Why did you scream in my ear, when you weren't watching the movie?" he asked.  
"Not my fault!" Phoenix said, "I had a dream the Megatron was about to get me and..and..."  
She looked up. "Why is everyone on the ceiling?" she asked.  
There was a knock on the door. "I'll get that," Jane said.  
She opened the door. "This the police," a man said when she opened the door, "We got a call that there was a scream here."  
"Oop, well, you see officer, that was my friend watching a movie."  
There was another scream from Phoenix. "Phoenix, please let go of my arm," STarscream sqweaked.  
"WHat was that?" one of the officers asked.  
"That was my friend again, screaming, and clinging to her boyfriend arm."  
"May we investigate?"  
"Just be shear that you dont do anything to my friends, please, two of them have anger problems, another also has anger problems, but will kill if she gets really angry."  
The officers walked in. PHoenix looked at them. "Oh hey look we're having a party," she said, "lets get started."  
She collapsed on Starscreams lap again. "WHo is that?" one of the officers asked.  
"Thats the one who has anger problems, and kills."  
"Have you had any problems with her?"  
"No, not really, exept about a week ago she acsdently catched a friends thing on fire once, but everything is fine."  
The officers nodded then walked away. Jane sighed in relief. "That was a close one," she muttered.  
"Alittle too close!" Ironhide yelled.  
She turned around to see him on the ground with Sierra and Phoenix on him. "That hurts, you know!" he yelled.

The door rang. "If you want to!" Ironhide yelled, "I'll get it!"  
he opened the door to find a little man in blue. "Bug problem," he said in a sqweaky voice, "need anything?"  
"Rumble?" Ironhide asked.  
The mans smile dropped. "An Autobot," he said, he turned around to another man in a van, "hey Frenzy! I just found an Autobot!"


	4. WHat the?

Chapter 4

What The?

"Optimus," Rhinox said, "we got a high piece of energy coming our way."

'Hey Big Bot?' Cheetor called though a com, 'we got something heading me and Rattraps way, and it just swallowed Waspinator, and-AHRGH!'

"Cheetor?" Optimus asked, "Cheetor?"

"What's going on?" someone asked.

Optimus turned around to see Silverstar. "Go back to your hanger," he said, "you need to get more rest."

Silverstar walked up to the screen. "Oh my gosh," she said, "Blackmoons out there, we've got to do something!"

"Optimus," Rhinox said again, "20 minuets till the energy reaches us."

"WHat about the others?" Silverstar asked.

Rhinox sighed. "We cant pick up a signal from almost all of them, Blackmoon is heading our way right now."

There was the sound of someone gettin in the base. Blackmoon rushed in. "Blackmoon!" Silverstar cried jumping in his arms.

"10 minuets till it reaches us," Rhinox said.

Blackmoon looked down at Silverstar. "I saw the light, and heard Optimus calling for all of us to come back, has Dinobot made it?"

Silverstar shook her head. "We thied to contacked him, but he was also swallowed."

Blackmoon sighed. "Five minuets," Rhinox said.

"It looks like this will be the last time we'll see each other," Blackmoon said.

Silverstar opened her mouth to tell him something, but Blackmoon placed his lips on hers.

"Five," Rhinox said, "four...three...two...one."

3000 years later...

Blackmoon opened his eyes to realize something wasn't right. He sat up, and looked around. He wasn't in the Maxamal base anymore. He looked at his hands to realize he was human. "What happened?" He thought.

He looked around and saw a jetpack. He picked it up, and flew in the air. 'hold on Silverstar," he thought.

He felt a jolt from the jetpack. "Dang," he said, "how can anyone control these thing-."

Phoenix walked over to the fridge and(to tired to notice)pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew. She was already addicted to it. Even though it had been two days since she tried it. "We are all going to die," Starscream had said.

"Why do you ay that?" Sierra asked.

That was when chaos had happened, Poenix had gone straight through a wall, which did not make Jane too happy about since that wall lead her room.

Phoenix opened the curtins to see a man pressed aganst the window. She shreaked, and threw her glass in the air, that ended up landing on Starscream. "Phoenix," he asked, "are you drinking Mountain Dew for breakfast again?"

"Dont blam me, blam the guy in the window."

She opened the window, and the guy came crashing through the window, and into Jane. The man looked at her. "Are you Silverstar?" he asked.

"Who's that?"

"Apparentlly not," he said getting up, "I'm Blackmoon, so sorry about that."

"Oh your fine, not every day I get ran over."

"What do you mean?" Sierra yelled through the hall, "yesterday you nearly got hit by a car, the day before that some guy nearly hit you with his bike, and the day before that you-."

"I get the Idea!" Jane yelled, "I know what your about to say, I should of never broken that mirror, but that was the twins!"

THere was a scream from outside. Phoenix looked as a little man flew in and also ran into Jane. Sierra walked in. "SHould of kept your mouth shut," she said.

"Shut up!"

The man looked at her. "Either it's just me, or I'm in heavan," he said.

"What are you doing here, vermine!" Blackmoon yelled.

"Hey Blackdoon, what are ya' doing here, yourself?"

Blackmoon started charging at him. Jane flinched. "Why is it always me who gets attacked when someone is here?" she asked.

Blackmoon picked him up, and threw him. Making him hit the twins, Skids and Mudflap. "Watch were your going!" they yelled.

The little man got up, and Blackmoon attacked him, bitting his arm. The little man squeaked in pain. "Stop, Blackmoon!" Jane yelled.

He looked at her, and nearly fainted as he realized of how much she looked like Silverstar to him. "What the?" he asked before running into the wall.


	5. hunting lets practice first pt 1

Blackmoon opened his eyes. He groaned. "Easy, Blackmoon," he heard Jane say, "you really did bonk your head when you hit the wall, in fact so bad, you placed a dent both in your head and door."

"Well, I'd rather be killing that rat!"

"Rat?"

Blackmoon looked at her. "Rattrap is a maximal, so am I, sometimes."

He looked around. "Where is that vermin anyway?" he asked.

"Most of them went hunting, well not hunting, but Sierra took them to a shooting range to practice."

"Practice for what?"

"You'll see in two weeks."

"Shoot the dang bird!" Skids yelled.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Mudflap yelled back.

"NO your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No your-!"

"Will you two shut up before I use you as the bird!" Sierra yelled.

Phoenixs hand caught fire. "This will shut them," she said.

"Phoenix, please, I don't want anyone to get in trouble at the moment."

"Aww!" she wined.

"You already caught 'Hides aft on fire, I don't need any more afts on fire!" Sierra yelled.

Phoenix tossed the fire ball in the fire pit. "Happy?" she asked with a shrugged.

Sierra nodded and shot the arrow she held at the picture of a deer. "Whoa!" skids yelled, "that would have killed the thing in two seconds!"

"Think again," phoenix said holding up an arrow and firing it at Mudflaps butt.

"YOUCH!" he screamed jumping up and down.

"Be glad it wasn't my teeth!" Phoenix yelled to him.

Sierra looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Do you want me to show you?" Phoenix asked back, showing a pair of two pointy teeth.

"Phoenix, don't you dare!" Starscream yelled, "I don't think their parents want a poisoned kid!"

Phoenix looked at him. "Oh, really?" she asked, "and have you met them?"

"No," he said, "but I've heard about them."

"_Blackmoon?"_ someone called, _"Blackmoon, where are you?"_

A girl with dark brown hair showed up. _"Blackmoon?"_ she called again, _"where are you?"_

An arrow showed up, and got her shoulder. She screamed.

Blackmoon shot up, with his shoulder screaming. "Silverstar," he muttered.

Mean while...

Skids heard a twig snap. He turned around. "Hey, Bro!" he whispered to Mudflap, "I think we just got ourselves some dinner!"

Mudflap held up his arrow, and pointed it to where they heard walking. "Don't you dare, Mudflap," Sierra said.

Mudflap let go of the arrow, and watched as it flew through the bushes. There was a scream, and a girl showed up. "Please," she said, "don't shoot any more, I have no weapons."

Mudflap brought the bow to his waist, and watched as Sierra ran up to the girl. He felt something hit him. "'Star!" someone yelled, "Is that you?"

Mudflap saw a girl run up. "Cheetor!" she yelled, "you don't have any weapons, and I don't think he's the one your looking for!"

Mudflap looked up, to see a man that must of been only a foot taller than him probably. "Beast!" he yelled, "then why did he shoot at 'Star?"

The girl walked up to him, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. The kid growled. "Your lucky that your my friend," she said, "at the moment, or I'd probably throw you like I did to Rattrap!"

Rattrap showed up, wet, and with a fish jumping in his hands. "Hey you guys!" he said, "look what I foun-Beast?"

The girl looked at him, and growled. Rattrap screamed, and dropped the fish. "Get back here you RAT!" the girl yelled.

Sierra jumped up, and grabbed the girl, and tried to knock her down, be realized that she couldn't budge the girl. Sierra suddenly found her on the ground, when her phone rang. She picked it up. _"Sierra!"_ Jane yelled through the phone, _"What is going on? Blackmoon is panicing, saying that his friend is hurt, he says that it's Silverstar, and she got hit by a arrow!"_

"uhh," Sierra began, "I think we just found her, because lets just say that Mudflap fired his arrow at a girl that just randomly showed up."

Sierra watched as Rattrap was thrown at a tree. _"What was that?"_ Jane asked.

"Uhh, lets just say that there are two random people, one just attacked Mudflap, the other is throwing Rattrap around like a doll."


	6. hunting lets practice first pt 2

**AN: sorry it's been so long, I 've had tons of school work, but here's the 6th chapter of Transformers Humanized. Please note that Blackmoon and Silverstar do not belong to me.**

* * *

"What!?" Jane yelled.  
_'Dont ask me who they are, but one seems to know Rattrap pretty well.'_  
"Hold on, I'm going to ask Blackmoon."  
Jane walked to the other room, to were Blackmoon was still moving his shoulder around. "Blackmoon," Jane said, "we got a problem."  
He looked at her. "What ever it is, I dont want to know, because Silverstar is already hurt!"  
Jane rolled her eyes. "There are two people, one just attacked Mudflap after he fired at Silverstar, the other just threw Rattrap at a tree."  
Blackmoons eyes grew. "Well, it depends, who ever is throwing Rattrap at a tree, tell the to do it more!"  
Jane slammed her hands on the table. "Tell me, before who ever is doing that is arrested!"  
Blackmoon rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, "if the the who attacked Mudflap, that's probably Cheetor, and the other," he paused. "Is it a man?"  
"Sierra says its a girl."  
"Black hair?"  
"Yes."  
"Impossible!"  
"What?"  
"I thought the explotion killed her."  
"What?" Jane asked again.  
"That girl is Beast."

Two hours later...

"Ouch!" Rattrap yelled.  
"Well if you hold still, maybe this wouldn't hurt!" Sierra yelled.  
"Well, maybe Beast would care to kiss it, if you want!"  
Beast hissed.  
Rattrap rolled his eyes. "So how is that strength going?" he asked.  
Beast hid her face in Cheetors shoulder. Rattrap laughed and made chicken noises. "Yeah thats right, you better hide!"  
Sierra looked at Beast wisper something to Cheetor. "Ouch!" Rattrap yelled again.  
"Sorry," Sierra said.  
She looked back at Beast. "How is it that she's so small, but can yet throw you around?"  
Rattrap laughed. "Oh believe me," he said, "you dont want to know her, she's a devil when you know better."  
"Well," Chettor said, "maybe if you were just a little nicer to her, maybe she wouldn't treat you like most kids do to their toys!"  
"Wow," Sierra said in surrprise, "sounds like she treats her toys rather mean."  
"Well not all of them," Cheetor said.  
Beast pulled out a little plushy that was shaped like a tiger. "What are you doing with a babys toy?" Mudflap asked pulling out of her hands.  
"Hey!" she yelled, "give it back!"  
"Ha! Likly!"  
Beast kicked his leg. He yelled in pain, and jumped up and down. Beast caught the toy and hugged it. "Why you little brat!" Mudflap yelled.  
Before he could lay a finger on her, Cheetor knocked Mudflap down. "Get off me!" he yelled.  
"That should teach you not to mess with her," cheetor said.  
"Cheetor, please!" Silverstar said.  
Cheetor got up. "Well, for once someone should be nice to her!" he said.  
Beast walked over to Silverstar, and sat down next to her. "Maybe you should let her take care of it," Silverstar said.  
Beast rested her head on Silverstars lap. Beast yawned, and fell asleep. "Wow," Sierra said, "she shear falls asleep fast."  
"You should see her," Rattrap said, "even with battles going on where we're from, she still falls asleep!"

Sierra drove up to the house. SHe looked behind her. "Beast is still asleep?" She asked.  
Silverstar nodded. "Yeah," Cheetor said, "she hasn't fallen asleep for three days!"  
Beast likely twiched as Cheetor picked her up, adn caried her to the house. Jane opened the door. "Hi you-oh-hi."  
She smiled shyly at Cheetor. He set her down, and gave her, her plushy. Jane looked at Beast, then at Cheetor. "And who are you?" she asked.


	7. a new way of life (or is it)

Beast opened her eyes, and looked around. 'How long have I been here?' she thought.  
She sat up, when she saw someone next to her bed. "Who are you?" she asked.  
It looked at her. "Sierra," she said, "I suposly have helped most of your friends for a while now."  
"Airazors here?" Beast asking, "and what about Tigatron?"  
She nearly fell of her bed, when Sierra caught her. "I'm afraid me and my sister haven't found them yet, but we have found Rattrap."  
Beast stuck her toung out. "Rattrap is no good," she said.  
"And waht about Blackmoon?" Sierra asked.  
Beast looked at her. "He's her?" she asked, "where is he?"  
"I dont think you want to talk to him at the moment."

A couple hours ago...

Jane walked by Blackmoons room, and got a glimse of what was going on in there. 'MY EYES!' she thought.  
She quickly ran off to tell Sierra to not tell anything of what she saw.

"Oh," Beast said.  
Jane walked in. "So," she said, "has the fever gone down?"  
"What?" Beast asked.  
"I think from the lack of sleep, you got sick," Sierra said.

Two weeks later...

Beast sat next to her window, and watched as rain beated down on her window. Cheetor walked in. "Hard isn't it?" he asked.  
"Explecly since the greatest people in the world are missing."  
Cheetor nodded, and walked out of the room.  
Jane looked at him. "I know her pain," she said, "I think both me and Sierra do."  
"Beast has missed Airazor, and Tigatron before, but not like this," Cheetor said.  
"Me and Sierra lost our grandparents when we were five, we thought they were missing at first, and waited in front of their house, till our parents got everything out of it, we were confused at first, but then we saw what was going on."  
Cheetor walked away, when he heard a crash from the other room. "Watch it!" he heard Rattrap yell

six weeks later...

Beast ran out of her room, with a blanket tied around her neck. "I'm Airazor!" SHe yelled.  
Meanwhile, Phoenix ran out of the bathroom. "Ohmygosh!" she yelled, "Icantbelievethisishappeningf irsthumannowthis? Howcanhumansurvive?"  
Jane walked out behind her. Sierra looked at her. "What is she talking about?" she asked.  
"Impregnant!" Phoenix yelled, "Icantbelieveimpregnant!"  
"Is she?" Sierra asked.  
Jane nodded. "That would probly explain why she threw up yesterday."

* * *

**AN: the next chapter is interesting, just to let you humans know.**

**Starscream: I couldn't understand her, what was she saying?**

**Me: Just have to wait.**

**Phoenix: whydoesitsaythatI'mpregnant? Huh? Huh?**

**Me: Get out of my face!**


	8. WHat Phoenix finds out

"Phoenix," Starscream said,"Phoenix, calm down, what's going on?"  
"WellJanejustreadsomethingand saithatImpregnantand-"  
"Slow down so we can understand ya'!" Mudflap yelled.  
"Ok," Jane said, "everyone out, I think they need some alone time."  
"Aww, but we want to figure out what's going on!"  
"You heard her, Out!" Sierra yelled, while dragging Skids out by the hair.  
"Hey!" he yelled, "that hurts ya' know!"

"YEE HA!" Jane heard someone yell.  
She looked in the room, to see Starscream hugging Phoenix. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"  
Mist walked in. "what's with all the yelling?" she asked.  
"Uhh..." Jane said watching Starscream dance around the room. "I wonder what he does if he figures out he's being watched," she wondered.  
"WHat?" Mist asked looking in the room. "WHy is Starscream dancing?" she asked.  
"Well, uh, lets just say he's going to be a father," Jane jumped as Ironhide showed up. "Watch it!" she said.  
"Sorry, but Beast is wondering what is with the yelling?"  
Jane sighed. "Ok, this is kinda confusing but, HOW CAN ALIENS, LIKE ROBOTS, GET PREGNANT?!"  
Ironhide did a face palm, while he heard Phoenix gasp as she realized someone was watching. "Perfect," he muttered, "that's just what I'm going to need, another burnt aft, what fun."  
Jane quickly ran to the kitchen, and got a bottle of Mountain Dew. _'Lets hope Sierra doesn't kill!'_ she thought.

"Ouch!" Ironhide said.  
"Well, next time run if you don't want to get burns!" Mist said.  
"Well if Jane had kept her mouth shut-!"  
"Hey! I'm new to this kind of stuff, OK? I've never been on cybertron, I have never expected my car was you, and I didn't expect a person with mutant powers!"  
"All of this fighting is going no where with you two!" Mist scolded.  
"And desides, HOW CAN CYBERTROIANS GET PREGNANT!?"  
Ironhide facepalmed again. "You want to know?" he asked, "I'll-!"  
"Ironhide let me explain!" Mist yelled, she turned and looked at Jane, "on cybertron this would be called sparked, it's just like getting pregnent."  
Jane face turned to shock, to disgusted. "Ok, now this are moment when I wish I was dead!" she said.  
"You want to die?" 'Hide asked, lifting his hand.  
Mist eminently grabbed his hand, and pulled it down. "Seriously," she said, "when will you not act like that?"  
Jane left the room, and went to hers. She opened her laptop, and looked at her emails. "Looks like this is one weird summer to go," she mumered as her friend, Kali sent her a message.

Jane opened her eyes, and looked around. She had fallen asleep at the computer. She looked at her laptop, and looked at what her friends had written. 'Did you read the news today?' soemone wrote, 'there was an explosion at herron forest, and nothing was burnt. The only thing that was wierd was sevral cars went there, and never returned.'  
"Oh great," she said, "now this is chaos.  
SHe looked some more. 'I heard you got a new 'boy friend',' another wrote, 'who is it?'  
Jane face palmed. Lucy had been spying next door again.  
'I dont have one, and stop spying!' she wrote back.  
'Is it Sierras?' Lucy asked.  
'He's a cousin from washington.'  
'Then why are there so many people at your house?'  
'Family reunion.'  
'Then let me know when it is, I want to meet this cousin of yours.'  
"Perfect," she thought, "we'll have to do something soon before she's following tons of the people here around like a dog."

* * *

**AN: what fun this will be for the Autobots, expesially since they have a phoenix with mood swings.**

**Phoenix: Hey! I've never caught a person on fire before, well except when I was cybertroian, but still!**

**Skids: Hey, Phoenix? WHy are you fat?**

**(Phoenixs eyes turn red)**

**Later...**

**Ironhide: So Phoenix is sparked?**

**Me: yeah preatty much.**

**Skids: (runs by screaming) Help! Help! Help!**


End file.
